Hotel der Volker
by Nori'sLilThief
Summary: Hara is the manager for the Hotel der Volker, and current organiser for the Games. As per usually Dwarves, Elves, Orcs, Hobbits, and Men will be joining the events. Hara makes new friends, and maybe just maybe she can hold herself together for the next few weeks amongst betrayal, cheating, rivalries and the God damn Elves and Dwarves fighting! AU. (Title in German Fic in English)


**Hotel der Völker. **

Manohara is the manger for Hotel der Volker. Often nicknamed 'Little Thief' or Hara for short, She meets a variety of people day in and day out. Whether it be Elves from the forests of Mirkwood, or the valley of Rivendell, Dwarves from Erebor or Ered Luin, Hobbits from the Shire, Men from Gondor and Rohan. Even Orcs from Dol Goldur and Moria.

Her parents had given her an Indian name, as they had been in India when they conceived her. She was given the name Manohara because her parents were convinced she would steal hearts. Hara of course, never actually stole hearts as far as she knew. She was young yes, but she was the manager of the Hotel der Volker, as many had refused the job. Some employees claimed the job cursed, as no manager was their longer than a year.

Hara hoped to change this. A big event was coming up, an event that was to take place over the next couple of weeks. Representatives and royals alike from each of the nations would be arriving at the hotel for the event.

The creator of the event, and the hotel owner, was a middle aged balding German man. He was a friendly good natured man, he was always calm and casual. Gunter Johannes was generally a well liked guy. So his making of these competitive games came as a bit of a shock to all.

The Games were basically a series of challenges, from Archery to Javelin, to Cooking, to Sparing, and covered a range of skills so that anyone could compete. The Elves usually came for the Archery, but many went into other divisions or just watched. The dwarves naturally were very competitive in these sports, and the Orcs down right cheated most years.

As Manager of the Hotel, Hara was in charge of the event. She had to organize it as well as all the guests. She has to make sure all needs are met, and that everything runs smoothly. She wondered if this was the reason there was a new manager every year? Well it would be except these games are only held once every four or so years.

Now if you were to enter this hotel Hara would be easy to find, as she had just below shoulder length brown hair that had a natural reddish tint to it, that came out more in sunlight, (This came courtesy of her strawberry blonde grandmother), and brown hazel eyes. She was short, but not by too much, had a few freckles. You would also know it by her kind and helpful smile. But the biggest give away would be the manager's badge on her hotel uniform.

Hara was usually with her best friend, the receptionist, Claire, which she was now. The two were laughing at a joke Claire had just told. "Oh come on, you know it's true." Claire declared with suggestively raised eyebrows. Hara just laughed at her friend. "Oh you seriously need to stop taking everything that way. Not everybody is only into-" "Don't you dare judge me." Claire cut in, in a teasing playful tone causing Hara to roll her eyes. "Yeah yeah. But seriously when are you just going to settle down? Or yet stay single?" the mere thought of it caused Claire to laugh "And have no warm body in my bed? No thanks." Hara shook her head a fond smile on her face.

If Hara was honest she was slightly jealous of the older girl. She tried not to but it was really hard. Claire had ginger hair that she liked to keep long, and the most stunning blue eyes Hara had ever seen. She was just... In Hara's eyes really pretty. And she managed to get a line of people willing to date her at any given moment... like where was Hara's line. Hara knew it was Claire's confidence that got her what she had, and Hara was glad Claire was her friend. Not for those reasons, but because she was the most loyal and honest person you would ever meet. If a tad violent...

The dinging of the bell alerted both Hara and Claire to the arrival of guests. "Show time." Claire said spinning in her chair back to the computer as Hara stood and walked across the lobby over to the elves standing in the doorway. "Hello, my name is Hara welcome to Hotel der Volker." The female smiled "Hello, I am Tauriel." She had long red hair that Hara instantly liked. And like the rest of the race of elves, had the extreme beauty of them. Her smile warmed Hara slightly, and she caught herself so she wouldn't blush. "This is Prince Legolas, of the Woodland Realm. And his father King Thranduil. Hara bowed her head. "Mae govannae." She said in elvish, her pronunciation slightly off. The elves nodded their heads back. "So if you would please follow me over to Claire we can find where your rooms are." She said beckoning them to follow, having Alisha and Ryan pick up their bags so the elves wouldn't have to carry them.

**AN: Okay so this is set in an Alternate Universe, an AU. Its not exactly Modern Verse but it kind of is. Lets just put it this way, it is set in a world of my own making that is sort of modern but not quite. Hotel der Volker means, Hotel of the Races or something in German. The elvish that was used means "well met." It is a greeting. So yes there are a set of games, much like the Optics yet also the games in the Pixar movie Brave. This may have slightly cracky bits and there will be romance later on as well as additional side pairs. Also as far as I know, the quest for Erebor had no point in happening in this universe but . I don't know the company still formed with Bilbo for whatever reason (I'm such a good author :D)**

**Comment, tell me what you think, favorite and follow. I'd appreciate it! **


End file.
